


Back Burner

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Liam, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves his husband, but as Harry begins to pay more and more attention to his job over his husband it starts to take a toll on their relationship. Harry doesn't even realize that Liam has been getting awfully sick and when Liam wants to talk to him he has to practically go through his assistant to reach him. Liam soon discovers that he is pregnant and begins to wonder if Harry will even be able to pay attention to their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Burner

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

Liam's POV

"When are you going to be home?" I ask my husband of three years as he dresses for work in a pair of slacks and a button down black shirt.

"Not till after eight. I have a meeting with an important client," he replies his green eyes not even meeting mine as he pulls on his favorite dress shoes that give him a little height, even though with legs as long as his he does not need it.

"Harry, tonight is our anniversary. I-I had made reservations for us at our favorite restaurant, you know the one you took me on our third date? The one that takes forever to even get a reservation. Couldn't you move the meeting till tomorrow?" I ask him crawling up so I am behind him my hands running over his sides trying to get his attention.

"What part of important client don't you understand? I can't move the meeting for some silly little date, Liam. We'll have dinner on one of the nights that I am free. You can contact Danielle to find out when I'm free," he replies not even acknowledging my touches as he gets up. When he does the loss of his support sends me toppling over head first off the bed. 

"Ow... you want me to contact your assistant to find out your schedule?" I ask him as I sit up rubbing the side of my head. I expect him to say something about my tumble off the bed, but his eyes are on his phone. He hasn't even looked up. 

"I have to get going go to the restaurant yourself or go with Niall or something. I have to get going or I'll be late," he says pocketing his phone at last and when he does he finally looks at me, "What are you doing on the floor?"

 

" I fell...Hazza you don't have to be there until 8. It's only 6:30, can't you at least have breakfast with me?" I ask him tears of embarrassment, and shame filling my eyes. 

"Liam, I got up earlier for a reason. I have some paperwork to finish up at the office. I'll text you later and have some flowers or something delivered here for you. Have a nice day, Li," with that he walks out of the room not even noticing the tears in my eyes or asking if I am okay.

"No you won't. You'll just get busy and forget like you always do," I whisper tears now falling quickly down my cheeks from my head hurting, and the pain of not mattering to the person that is the center of my world.

A week later

After that day I fell off the bed I have been throwing up a lot every day, making me fear I might have a concussion. Harry has not said asked me about it at all, he only yelled at me for spending so much time in the bathroom when he needed to take a shower so he could get to work. This only made me start sobbing, which he just ignores too caught up in finishing some email or something.

"Lili, you look like poo," Niall comments as he joins me in my dining room after I had called him.

 

"I feel like poo," I reply not meeting his eyes as tears well up in mine. My head is resting against the cool surface of the table, feeling too tired to even hold my head upright.

"What's going on, Li? Are you sick from stress?" he asks as I feel his hand rest on my back rubbing soothing little patterns as he settles in the chair beside me.

"Stress? Why would I be sick from stress?" I ask in confusion sitting up a little to meet his eyes.

"Well you and Harry are fighting aren't you? Both Louis and I picked up on it when you guys were over at our house last month for dinner. He spent the entire time on his phone or talking about work. We never even seen him kiss you or really touch you. That sad, broken puppy look on your face was heartbreaking to watch. Louis and I both thought you had been fighting, were we wrong?" he asks me making my heart shatter. Even my friends are noticing that my husband is more in love with his job then he is me.

"No, we're not fighting, it's worse. He ignores me. He loves his stupid job more than me. I fell off the bed earlier this week and hit my head hard, he didn't even look up from his phone. He bailed on our anniversary dinner for some tucking meeting! I have been sick all week and the only time he even acknowledges it is when I took too long in the bathroom. I have officially become nothing to him," I break down letting myself break down as Niall pulls me in close to me, making soft cooing sounds in my ear.

"I'm sure Harry still loves and you two will be able to work this out. Talk to him about it, I'm sure he will listen for the Harry that hovered over you, worshipped the very ground you walked on and would give you all those adorable looks didn't just vanish. He's in there Li, it'll just take a little work to get him back. Your marriage however is not my major concern right now. Li, your skin is clammy, your trembling and feel a little warm. You also look like you've lost weight. Have you seen a doctor since you fell?" he asks pulling back from me a little to examine my head.

"No, it was just a tumble. It really wasn't a big deal. I fell from the bed not a tree," I argue trying to get away from Niall as he runs his hands over my head.

"Maybe, but something is making you sick. Let me take you to the doctors," he pleads with me giving me his best Puss in Boots impression. 

"No, it's just the flu or something, plus if I go to the doctors I would have to let Harry know, because he handles the bills," I reply as I pull away from him to make us some kind of lunch.

"Fine, but if you're not better in a couple days then you're going to the doctors even if I have to drag you there myself and let me make us some soup. You just relax," he orders me pushing me back to my seat giving me his best stern look, which really just looks like a pouting kitten and makes me laugh.

 

My laugh makes him grin and relax a little for the rest of his time with me.

 

Harry's POV

"Liam?! Li, I'm home!" I call into my house as I arrive home right after work after a very furious call from Louis that helped enlighten me. He brought up how much I have been ignoring Liam over the past couple months and been more involved with my job than my husband. This made my heart shatter as my mind conjured up my pouting and crying husband with tears in his eyes as he cried himself to sleep in our king size bed after another night of me missing dinner and coming home late at night. 

I expect him to be in the kitchen making dinner like usual, but none of the lights are on and there are no yummy smells. In the living room the TV is off and the couch only has our dog lounging on it fast asleep. This sets off alarms in my head, Liam always has the TV on some radio channel or the news to listen to while he is working and if he isn't working around the house he's snuggled up on the couch with our dog or me watching some movie or TV show.

I'm in full blown panic now. What if he has left me for being a horrible husband? Or worse something horrible has happened to him? What if I drove him to doing something to himself, he has always had a low self esteem and my ignoring him could push him over the edge.

I am now running throughout the house checking each and every room needing to have my husband back in my arms to assure myself that he is okay.

"LIAM!! Love, where are you?!" I call into my house, my voice echoing off the walls as tears fall down my cheeks. 

I get no reply.

I make upstairs and into our bedroom, where I spot the light of our bathroom on. I fling open the door not bothering to open the door to many scary thoughts moving through my mind to be courteous. 

Sitting on the tile floor with his knees drawn up close to his chest is my Liam. His body is shaking with broken sobs and his cell phone is shattered in multiple pieces on the floor along with the glass that had once been our mirror.

I am careful to step around the glass, thankful that I did not take my shoes off, before I am kneeled down in front of my husband. I can smell the vomit coming from the toilet a little hint for me that he is ill.

"Liam, love, look at me. What's wrong? What happened?" I ask him in quiet whispers as I take his hands pulling them gently away from his face.

"W-What are you here? I-I thought you had some meeting or something again," he whispers his brown eyes full of surprise and confusion.

"I canceled the meeting. I have a husband that needs me and I have to beg for forgiveness from," I reply giving him a small smile tears filling my eyes as I am forced to realize how much my actions or lack of actions have hurt him.

"Oh..." is all he says as he looks down at his lap avoiding looking me in the eye.

"Liam, I am truly sorry. I never should have neglected you the way I have. I hope you can forgive me," I whisper tears falling down my cheeks.

He jumps out of my touch startling me, but instead of running out the door like I had expected he doubles over in front of the toilet throwing up for what has to be the second time in a short while.  
I don't hesitate. I quickly move so that he is almost in my arms as he gags painfully into the toilet, his body trembling in my arms as he does. 

When he finishes he collapses back into my arms sobbing .

"Sh...it's okay. It's going to be okay," I whisper to him holding him close not caring about his vomit smelling breath. I just hold him, cradling him in my arms as he sobs.

"Harry, I'm pregnant," he whispers making my body tense. 

"Y-You pregnant? I-I'm going be a daddy?" I ask looking down at his face as he rests in my arms.

"Yeah, I've been sick for about two weeks, and went into see the doctor with Niall earlier today. I just got off the phone with the doctor she told me I'm two and a half months pregnant. I freaked out a little and might have broke my phone and the mirror. I'm sorry," he whispers his bottom lip trembling adorably, as though he is a puppy fearing that he may be scolded.

 

"We're going to be parents. We're having a baby! Liam, I'm not mad, I'm thrilled! Your belly is going to look so cute all swollen up and you're going to have that adorable waddle! Then we'll have a little baby to cuddle and spoil. We'll be able to decorate the spare bedroom into an adorable nursery and I'll work from the office here for several months to take care of you at the end of the pregnancy and help take care of our baby when they're still a newborn. Liam, I'm so sorry for ignoring you. I was so obsessed with my work I never took the time to love the most important thing in my life, you. I hope you can forgive me, for I want, I need you and this baby. I promise to not lose myself like I did ever again," I apologize in a rush of happiness and regret. 

"I forgive you for I could never do this without you for you're the most important thing in my life as well. Just promise to never put this baby or I on the back burner, we have to always be your first priority Haz," he replies pressing his forehead against mine. 

"I promise, love, and if I even start to go a little distant ever again, please slap me," I reply making him laugh is cute little giggle. I lean in to him kissing him gently, a silent promise to never neglect him or this baby.

7 months later

Liam's POV

"Liam, don't be carrying that! You could hurt yourself!" Harry panics snatching the laundry basket away from my hands as I try to head down the stairs to start a load of laundry my HUGE belly is making it difficult.

"I'm fine, Harry. Shouldn't you be working on that paperwork?" I ask him as he guides me to his home office and onto the leather couch that is there.

"I will well also watching over my pregnant and over due husband is not doing anything he shouldn't be doing. Lay down and rest, take a nap, maybe. Are you hungry for anything?" he asks me as I lay back into the pillows as he drapes the quilt my mum had us for our second wedding anniversary.

"Walking can help me go into labor. Shouldn't I be trying to go into labor at this point? I'm 9 months and 2 weeks pregnant," I remind him as he helps me get comfortable.

"The doctor also said nothing strenuous which I think includes trying to carry a full laundry basket down the stairs," he replies as he places the heating pad against my back. He gives my lips and belly a peck before settling himself back down behind his desk. 

I sigh and try to get my aching body to relax. I run my hand gently over my belly where I can feel my baby moving about in the now tight space. 

"Ow," I whimper as my baby stretches out hitting one of my organs. 

 

"Are you okay? Contractions? Braxton hicks?" Harry asks me.  
"I'm fine, just our little one trying to stretch," I reply rubbing my belly. I start to drift to sleep, feeling exhausted after being up most of the night with the baby kicking. Just as I am almost asleep a sharp pain fills my belly.   
I whimper opening my eyes again. I have had several Braxton hicks over the past couple weeks, but something feels different about this. I reposition myself trying to go back to sleep knowing if it is contractions I still have a little while before my baby is actually ready to be delivered.   
Just as sleep starts to take me again another contraction hits me a half an hour later. I can hear Harry quietly talking to somebody on the phone and not wanting to disturb him I try to relax again.  
The next contractions hits and this time I can't stay quiet. I let a moan of pain that makes me sit up a little with a whimper.  
"I think I have to call you back Mr. Cowell," I hear Harry say just before I feel his hand on my back, "Are you having contractions, love?"  
"Y-Yeah they're about half an hour apart. Haz we're having a baby," I laugh shakily as I grab his hand helping me get to my feet.   
He gives me a thrilled grin. He keeps a hand on my back helping me waddle out of the office and down the staircase aster grabbing my over night bag.   
By the time we arrive at the hospital and are able to get a nurse's attention I am in a horrible amount of pain and crying in agony. As soon as I am settled back into a hospital bed my legs are spread apart and the doctor's fingers are down in my lower region checking on how far along my baby is. I cling onto Harry's hand crying out as each contraction hits.   
Harry calls both our families and Louis and Niall as the contractions get closer and closer hours ticking by. After four agonizing hours I am told to push down.   
I cling onto Harry's hand pushing down with all my might as the next contraction hits. I can feel my baby's head at my entrance and the pressure is horrifying. I collapse back into the pillows needing a moment to rest in between the pushes. I glance over at Harry only to see him on his work phone talking to somebody in a whisper.  
My heart twists in my chests and my insecurities brings tears to my eyes. He has chosen his career over seeing his baby being born.   
"Liam, I need you to push again," the doctor orders me forcing me to look away from my husband and focus on the task at hand. I push down again and as I do I feel a hand entangle in mine once again. I glance over at myself to see a grinning Harry with no phone in hand.   
"Had to tell somebody I was busy trying to support my husband through delivering our first born," he explains as I fall back into the pillows panting.  
"I guess they're not use to their boss taking a break," I laugh weakly.  
"They'll have to get use to it. Now let's focus on our baby, a couple more pushes and it will be here," he encourages me as I get into my pushing position again and push down with him holding onto me and breathing right along with me.  
After ten more minutes of pushing there is a loud cry that fills the room that allows me to relax back into my pillows with an exhausted, excited laugh.   
"Congratulations it's a boy!" the doctor says placing my sobbing son on my chest as she offers Harry to cut the umbilical cord.   
"Hey little guy," I laugh grabbing his little hand with my thumb. When I look up to meet Harry's eyes he is crying with a radiant smile on his face as they take our son to clean him up.   
"I love you so much, you did so wonderful," he congratulates me leaning in to give me a kiss not caring that I am all sweaty and gross.   
"Would you like to hold your son?" the nurse asks coming back over to Harry with our son in her arms. Harry doesn't hesitate to take our son who is now wrapped up in a blue blanket with a little blue hat over his dark brown hair.   
Harry quietly cries as he coos at our newborn son. The sweet moment is broken by the dreadfully familiar ring of his work phone. My heart sinks as he answers it, but he does something I did not expect at all.  
"Mr. Cowell, I've told you three times to stop calling me while I'm off work. Now I'm just going to tell you to fuck off. I am trying to spend time with my family and if you call me again in the next two months I'll end the deal we worked up," he snaps making me actually laugh. I don't know what Mr. Cowell says in response, but the smile on Harry's face tells me he doesn't care. He turns his work phone off and tosses it off to the side somewhere so he won't even be tempted to touch it.   
He gets to his feet and rests our son in the crook of my arm, after the doctor cleaned me up.   
"Hey there Edward James," I greet my son cooing at him. The adorableness of him and how he looks like the perfect combination of Harry and I taking my breath away. He has Harry's dimples, the crinkled by his eyes like me, the hair color of Harry and I am willing to bet he will have the brown eyes that are identical to mine.   
When I look up at Harry all I see his the love, and adoration in his eyes as he looks at Edward and I. The devotion that is there assuring me that I nor Edward will ever be put on the side burner.

Edward James Styles


End file.
